


Memories

by Rakuen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Once Upon a Time (TV), Operation Femslash, Red Beauty - Freeform, RedBeauty, Tender Sex, ruby/belle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakuen/pseuds/Rakuen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's memories have returned, and she searches out the one person she needs the most. Scenes of intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Bursting through the diner's doors, Belle stands - desperately searching the room. As all eyes turn and stare at her in confusion, she finds the only pair she came here for. 

She stumbles inside, catching herself on the counter. Ruby's body tightens as she is approached.

"I... I remember..." she breathes heavily, leaning over and grasping her wrist. Ruby's heart skips a beat and her skin tingles beneath Belle's touch, her tiny white knuckles growing paler as they clench around Ruby's slender wrist, 

"... You... remember?" 

"Yes!" She exasperates. 

The edges of Belle's lips spread hesitantly, then release into a full smile; "I remember everything!" 

Ruby's eyes widen, unsure if she knew exactly what she thought she had remembered,  
"Lace, are you okay?" freeing her hand, she presses the back of her palm against Belle's forehead, a disheartened look on her face.

"No." Belle's voice became steadier, and she held Ruby's hand down from her head, holding it between them, "But I will be."

Ruby caught her breath in her throat "Belle?" she whispers.

"I remember everything... I remember me... I remember you..." Belle closes her eyes as she calmly presses Ruby's hand against her cheek, "I remember... us."   
Ruby's heart skips, a year had passed since Belle had lost her memory, and she had almost accepted that she had lost her to...

(granny clears her throat beside them) 

Suddenly conscious of all the spectators, Ruby gently lifts Belle's head up to awaken her tranquillity, "Come into the back" 

Without releasing their grip on one another's hands Ruby leads her round the counter and through the door into the kitchen, "And what exactly about... us... do you remember?" she smiles, as she turns to face Belle.

"Well..." Belle's grip tightens around Ruby's palm. She steps forward, so close their breathe catches on one another's lips.   
She lifts her free hand, and places it against Ruby's stomach. Ruby nearly squeals from the sensation as her entire body flutters beneath her touch. 

"I remember this." She presses their lips together, sending a flood of feelings rushing through them both, their grip loosens and Belle holds either side of Ruby's face as she kisses her softly, then more passionately. 

Ruby throws her hand behind, unstable, and catches herself on the nearby table. She smiles into the kiss as she feels Belle smile against her.  
Belle pushes her stomach gently, determined for their lips not to part she follows her as she collapses onto the tabletop. 

As Ruby's body falls flat Belle stands between her thighs, and runs her hand down them, the tight leather running along her fingertips, she stares in awe at how beautiful Ruby looks, and then, placing a hand either side of her, she lifts her knees to crawl towards her.

Her legs encompassing Ruby's hips, she leans down and kisses her, running her hand down her chest.   
Ruby breathes heavily, having waited for so long for Belle's love to return, her heart pounds and she begins to sweat. "Is it hot in here?" she laughs,  
"Haha, Yes. Very." Belle responds, sitting back onto Ruby's crotch she stretches her arms around herself and pulls off her top, exposing her Bra,  
"Nice to see a part of you is still Lacey..." Ruby says nervously, blushing significantly. "Nervous joke... not funny." she continues quickly... biting her lip and looking away in embarrassment. 

Belle giggles, then pulls Ruby's face back to look at her, stroking the colour in her cheeks. She runs her hand down her neck, over her shoulder and down her chest, tucking it underneath her shirt and feeling her warm flesh against her. 

Ruby gasps as Belle's hand slowly moves it's way upwards, her eyes moving lovingly all over Ruby's face, and stopping on her mouth.   
As her hand reaches the underside of her breast she leans inwards, and takes Ruby's bottom lip between her teeth.   
Ruby moves beneath her in desperation, her body pulsating and eager.   
Belle lifts her knee and traps one of Ruby's legs between both of hers, her knee pressing tightly against Ruby's crotch, which freezes her as she wriggles.


End file.
